His Singer
by Enchantress of the Wolves
Summary: She came to find her brother, she found her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I Own King Arthur! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Just kidding please don't sue me :(**

**Anyhow, please enjoy. Constructive critism is always welcome but if ya don't like it don't read it. Any suggestions for plot twists or anything are welcome (but send private message so it'll be a surprise ;) ).**

* * *

A lone figure slowly rode their horse through the dark forest. It had taken her months to get this far, and now that she was here she was having trouble believing it. It had been seven years, seven long hard years since she had last seen him. _Lancelot_. Her brother. For years Ariana dreamed of the day when she would find him. And now it was almost in her grasp.

Suddenly her horse shied, cursing her stupidity Ariana quickly drew her bow. She turned, scanning the forest for any sign of life. Not seeing anything, Ariana lowered her bow slightly and listened. There! A small moan; keeping her bow ready she urged her horse further into the bush. A flash of red caught her eye. It was a man. He was covered in blood, whether or not all of it was his own Ariana didn't know but clearly some of it was. Wait! The red wasn't just blood. On his shoulders lay a bright red cape, he was roman. She went to ride on but stopped.

Romans. They had taken almost everyone and everything she had held dear, and she hated them with a passion! They were rude and selfish and . . . but why something in her soul sink at the thought of leaving him here to, undoubtably, die then?

Huffing at her bleeding heart Ariana dismounted and pulled one of his arms over her shoulder, leaning him against the horse she went around the other side and pulled him across her well worn saddle. Mounting gently behind him, she grumbled quietly to her horse.

"Why me? Every time I start doing something right the gods have to go screw it up. One of these days your instincts and my damn curiosity are gonna get us killed" Squeezing her leg's Ariana cued Artemis into a fast but smooth gallop.

Hadrian's Wall

The knights sat at the round table. Unlike usual, it was quiet. No loud, brawny jokes or conversation. Silence. Sadness was written clear across all of the men's faces, except for the scouts who's face was empty; but even his eyes were tinted with sadness.

Lancelot rubbed his hand across his face tiredly. It had been four days. Four days since Arthur had gone missing, it had happened during a routine skirmish. Usually Lancelot kept an eye on Arthur as Arthur did for him, but at some point during the battle they had lost sight of each other. After it was over, Lancelot and the other knights waited for their commander to return. Not long after the knights had grown worried. They had searched every part of the battle field but the only thing they found was a dagger of his by the tree line covered from tip to hilt in blood. Tristan had spent the whole next day looking for some sign of life in the dark forest. Nothing came up. The knights had returned to the fort, discouraged but determined. Lancelot (who was second in command) had ordered every soldier, minus a small group to guard the fort, to ride out and search. They had scoured the area but had returned empty handed.

On the third day Lancelot had been checking a near by stream for tracks when he had come by the object that had crushed the mens' spirits. Under some broken branches, hidden under leaves was Excaliber. Arthur's sword. It had been his fathers and the Arthur they knew would never ever, even if it killed him, give up that sword. So they had called off the major search. Now only about ten soldiers were out looking for a... body.

All of a sudden Jols burst in. His face was red and he was panting hard, but he shouted almost fearfully, "There's a rider heading toward the fort, fast. He's carrying a man over his saddle!"

Standing up quickly, Lancelot's chair hit the ground with a bang that echoed in the silence. Eyes wide he raced out through the large double doors and headed to the fort gate. When he got to the wall, Lancelot bounded up the steps two at time. Sliding to a stop at the edge, he stared out at the figure rapidly closing in on the fort.

"OPEN THE BLOODY GATES!" Startled he turned to see Bors shouting at the guards; who, upon seeing a large fearsome Sarmation knight, jumped into action. Hanging over the edge of the watch post Lancelot focused on the body hanging off the horse. It was a man with dark hair and, yes there it was! A bright red roman cape. It HAD to be Arthur, it just had to . . . The rider came barreling through the gates and by the time the great horses slid to a stop all of the knights were in the courtyard surrounding it.

Ariana POV

The man in front of her was still unconscious, and that scared Ariana.

"_O Gods! He must be in worse shape than I thought! If he can stay out-cold during this terrain, he must be near death!_" Looking down Ariana shivered, the blood stains had spread. Not only was the blood but it was also on her saddle, and clothes. Normally she wasn't the least bit squeamish but at that particular moment the blood was dripping down her leg into her boot!

Then as if by miracle, a fort appeared on the horizon.

"_There must be a healer there!_" The logical part of her reasoned. Soldiers Fights, Fights Wounds, Wounds Healers, and Healers Help. Wrapping an arm around the wounded man she urged her horse faster.

She was closing in fast, and when the large foreboding gates opened she didn't hesitate. Charging into what appeared to be the courtyard Ariana was slightly surprised to see men on every side. Searching their faces desperately she called out, "Help me! The man, he's hurt! If he isn't taken care of fast, he'll die!"

A man with dark curly hair appeared at her side followed closely by a lion-like man, lifting the injured man off her saddle they carried him quickly inside. Wanting to help but not knowing why, Ariana jumped off her horse and grabbing her saddle bags ran over to a man with tattoo's and braids.

"I can help!" Searching her eyes he nodded, and swiftly led her inside. Opening a door, he said in a low voice, "They're in here." Six men were gathered around the bed. Only one seemed to be doing anything.

Adrenaline was coursing through her veins, Ariana loudly (as if to snap them out of the shock they appeared to be in) told them to "move their ass's out to the hall if they weren't helping." Shouting over her shoulder for someone to bring hot water and bandages Ariana started unbuckling the ties of the man's armor.

" I am Dagonet." Looking up Ariana saw a tall man with a scar running down his face talking to her, he was the one who had been assessing the injured man's condition.

Smiling tightly Ariana replied, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ariana. Now help me with his armor." Moving forward Dagonet help remove the roman breast plate. Cutting off his shirt and looking underneath, she moaned loudly. There was a big nasty looking cut running from just under the shoulder to the hip on his right side as well as other cuts, and varying bruises. Rolling her shoulders Ariana set to work thinking, "_It's going to be a long night!_"

* * *

**Please review... ya. I'll try and update sooner rather than later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again!**

* * *

Knights POV/ Round Table Fridge

Lancelot slouched in his chair, staring at Arthur's sword. He had cleaned it meticulously, not a spot of blood was on it. The knights had been waiting outside but after hearing a loud moan, Galahad had turned green and ran out. And of course the other knights had followed suit. So now Tristan, Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Perceval, and Bors were all sitting at the Round Table waiting. It was killing them to just sit there and not do anything but there was nothing they could do about it. At least they weren't still waiting for a body to be found.

Four hours later Dagonet stepped into the Round Table room followed closely by an exhausted Ariana. Slumping down in his chair he tiredly rubbed his hands across his face. Ariana just stood there, unsure what to do.

Bors placed a hand on Dagonet's shoulder and asked cautiously, "How's Arthur?"

"_So that's his name . . . _" Ariana mused silently. Dagonet raised his head and looked at them with wearied eyes, "I don . . . I don't know. He lost so much . . . blood, I mean if his wounds get infected . . . " his voice trailed off, cracking slightly. Dag looked at the knights with eyes filled with despair and tears, finishing quietly, "He may not last the night."

The knights looked devastated, none more than Lancelot. Ariana scanned the faces of the men around her. They looked so . . . so afraid, so young, so grave. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward and said, "There's still hope, I mean I've seen men with worse injuries survive and some of them made a full recovery. There's always hope."

The men look up startled. They hadn't even realized she was in there. Taking their acknowledgment of her presence as a cue to continue, Ariana added more confidence to her voice.

"If we can keep him free of fever and make sure he doesn't move around too much at first then he has a great chance of survival."

"You're right." Came the voice of Gawain. Turning to his brothers-in-arms he said bravely, almost as much to convince himself as them, "Arthur strong, he can make it! I know he can. We'll take turns watching over him. I'll go first, then Galahad, and then you, Lancelot . . . "

But a shocked voice interrupted, "Lancelot, as in Lancelot of Sarmatia?" The dark-haired man looked up, and nodded. Upon seeing this Ariana took a trembling step forward muttering, "Brother . . . " Then her world was swallowed in darkness.

"Ariana!!" Dagonet shouted running to her side, but Lancelot and Tristan (who was closest) were already there. Lancelot looked up and said in a voice filled with panic "Ariana? Are you ABSOLUTELY sure that's her name?" Looking slightly confused, Dagonet nodded. Tristan suddenly got a look of understanding as he pulled a cord around her neck, revealing a necklace extremely similar to Lancelot's.

"Good Gods," Lancelot mumbled breathlessly, then clearing his voice slightly he said filled with awe.

"Knights, meet my little sister, Ariana."

* * *

**I just noticed how short my chapters are. Huh.**

**Ya ya I know "little sister" thing but I started this story before it was popular and never published it. **

**You know the drill, review or not... ya that covers it.**


	3. Chapter 3

1

Chapter 3

Ariana snuggled deeper into the warm sheets. The bed she was in was so soft, she just wanted to sleep forever. Inhaling, Ariana smelt the comforting smell of clean sheets. Eyes still closed, she tried to figure out exactly WHY she was in this nice bed.

All she remembered was finding a man in the forest, bringing him back, healing him, seeing her brother . . . LANCELOT, and then . . . A blush filled her face; she, Ariana, had fainted.

"_O my gods, I will never live that one down . . . _" The door opened, then closed, and suddenly a groan next to her as if someone was sitting down.

Bringing her hand up to rub her face, Ariana opened her eyes. There he was, Lancelot her big brother. "Hey." She said nervously.

Suddenly he launched himself at her, burying his face in her neck. Laughing, she said happily "It's good to see you too!" Hugging him tightly she peered around the room. It was pretty big. Other than the bed it had a wardrobe, a night table, a desk, and a mirror. Not to mention a door that probably led to "refreshing room" (tub, basin, towels, water...).

Sitting up, Lancelot perched on the edge of the bed. Then smirking he said "Have a nice sleep?" Giggling Ariana threw a pillow at her brother, smacking him on the forehead.

Lancelot's brow furrowed as a though struck him, "How, no; why are you here?" Turning slightly pale, Ariana quickly changed the subject. "By the way, how is that man doing; Arthur right?"

Becoming somber, Lancelot answered dejectedly, "He still hasn't woken up".

Swinging her legs over the bed, Ariana got up and said in a bright voice "Well, lead me to him, and we'll see what I can do about that." Bounding over to the door she looked to Lancelot, who was still sitting on the bed looking at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Come on, I can't find my way there on my own," thinking about it she added, "in fact I'll probably get so lost that I won't see you for another 7 years."

Chuckling, Lancelot got up and made his way over. Shutting the door he walked out into the hall and said in a incredulously voice "You fainted from exhaustion yesterday and now your skipping down the hall?" "Yup!" Came the joy filled reply.

Healing Hall

6 knights sat surrounding a still figure on a bed, it was despairingly quiet. Then loud joyous laughter was heard, ringing through the hallway; followed by stomping. Then a female voice came sounding through the door, "OK call it what you will, but that is NOT skipping. How on earth can you not know how to skip? It's like, automatically something you know."

Then a deep laugh with a indignant reply "What are you talking about? This IS skipping. I am the Lord of Skipping." "O Gods this is just sad. It's pathetic." The door slammed open making almost every one jump. Lancelot walked in, his smile sliding off his face like water at the sight of his best friend lying so small in the bed, occasionally moaning. A woman followed him, but her smiled stayed on. Looking around she said "Gawd! You look so depressed, who died?" At their faces she winced and gave a sheepish smile, "Ohhhhhhh, bad choice of words."

Quieting down but still smiling; Ariana walked over to the bed, pulled down the sheets around Arthur's body, and checked the wounds. The men caught snatches of words "hmmm... good... ooh that'll be hurting in the morning..."

Straitening up, she turned to her brother and his friends and said, "Well, Arthur's wounds are already healing, he's strong. He should be fine in a couple of weeks." The knight cheered, but then Perceval frowned and said, "If he's going to be fine why hasn't he woken up yet?" Looking the knights up and down she reply dryly "Well, personally I wouldn't particularly look forward to waking up and seeing those faces." At the annoyed "Hey!"s, Ariana just started snickering.

"Anyways," she continued, "he just needs a good wake up call." Bending down by Arthur's ear she roared "WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!"

Arthur's POV

"_I've got to get out!_" He was in a forest running. The Woads were after him! They were going to do something bad, he couldn't remember what exactly but it was something bad.

Then he was in a burning village, Arthur ran towards his home. He had to save his mother! But he got there to late, she was dead. It was his fault

Arthur was in a battle field, he had to find his knights! Spinning around, Arthur looked down in horror. All of his knights were dead around him! Whispers came from his brothers. "_Your fault Arthur. . . why didn't you save us?. . . We'll never be free. . . your fault. . ._" Arthur opened his mouth to scream, when all of a sudden:_ WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!! _

His eyes flew open, a woman. A woman was above him holding him. She was beautiful. Piercing silver eyes stared into his, her long auburn hair escaping from her braid hanging in her face. Slowly he began to listen to what she was saying instead of trying to physically fight the demons of his mind.

Normal POV

Arthur's eyes flew open, terrified and in pain he tried to sit up but gentle hand held him down. "Shhhh, it's okay. Hey hey your safe now, it's okay. There we go, just calm down Arthur...good." Ariana gently held Arthur as he weakly struggled. After he calmed down; lowering him to the bed Ariana gave him a caring smile. "Welcome back commander." Then looking over her shoulder she said "You have quite a few people who would like to see you."

Excusing herself, Ariana went to give them some privacy but at the door she turned around and said in authoritative voice "Don't be to loud, questions can wait till later. Have it a short visit and then let him rest."

Walking around for what seemed like forever Ariana eventually found herself outside. Seeing the stables she walked in and started checking the stalls for her horse, Artemis. Finding the mare, Ariana walked into the stall and gave the war horse a big hug. Picking up a brush Ariana started talking to her.

"You know something Artemis? I was so scared that he wouldn't make it. Even before I knew who he was. He's roman but Lance trusts him. I guess he's one of the good romans. Still," she mused, "can't be all roman. Seemed too nice."

* * *

**LoL, you know you loved the last line. :D**

**Anyway same of drill, review if you want if not... well I won't have a breakdown.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go!!!**

**

* * *

**A while later, Ariana heard a small sound. Listening carefully, she barely heard someone walked in. Putting the brush down, she turned around while wiping some fly-away strands of hair away from her face. To her surprise, it was Tristan. Leaning on the stall door he said gruffly "Thank you." 

Ariana looked confused and asked, "For what?" Tristan gave what looked like to be a smile and replied, "From what I heard from Dagonet, you not only found Arthur but you did the majority of the healing." Sensing he was not one for thank you's, Ariana carefully said, "It was nothing extraordinary, I did what I would have wanted done if someone had come across Lancelot or me in the woods."

"All the same, we owe you." Turning around, Tristan walked out of the stall and out of her sight.

* * *

Ariana was bored. Completely and utterly bored, as in I'm about to jump off my roof to liven things up a bit bored. It was sad really. She had been here for only a week. She had cleaned out the stables, cleaned the knight's rooms, changed Arthur's bandages, gone on a few rides with certain mysterious knights, polished the round table, cleaned the whole fort's tack, and polished ALL the armor in the armory (of course, by all and whole she meant everything Sarmatian). 

"_Jeez, what have the knights been doing for the last 7 years? I've been here seven days and I'm ready to attack a roman for fun. I wonder if there are any jobs around_" Hopping of the bale of hay that had been serving as her chair, Ariana went over to Jols and asked him where she could find a job.

Jols looked up shocked, "Why would you want a job? You saved Arthur's life and your kin to a knight. Every thing will be provided for you."

Running a hand through her hair, Ariana tried to reassure Jols that she knew she didn't need one, she WANTED one.

Shrugging, Jols suggested "I don't rightly know, but the tavern could probably use some help, Bors's lover Vanora runs it." Thanking him, Ariana hurried over to the tavern.

As it was the middle of the day, the tavern wasn't to busy. Looking around Ariana saw a woman wiping off some tables. Walking over, Ariana shyly introduced herself. "Hello. Umm, are you Vanora?"

The red head looked up and smiled. "Aye lass, I am. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could use some help in the tavern? You see I only arrived a couple of days ago, and I could really use something to do. Oh! By the way my name's Ariana."

Vanora shook her hand and said "Pleasure, and I would love to have some help. You'll have to be careful of the knights. They woo most of my girls away from work and into their laps, especially Lancelot!"

Laughing, Ariana just shook her head. "I don't think you'll have to worry about Sir Lancelot," leaning in she whispered in a hush-hush way, "you see he's my brother."

Joining in on the laughter Vanora invited Ariana to take a seat so they could 'bond'.

As they learned more about each other random phrases could be heard outside.

"6 kids!"

"All the way from Sarmatia!"

They agreed that Ariana would start that night and that Vanora would come to Ariana's room to help her get ready for her first night working in the tavern.

That night

_KNOCK KNOCK_. Opening the door Ariana let Vanora in. She had just bathed and was in a robe.

Looking in the wardrobe, Ariana turned her head to the sky and moaned.

Turning to Vanora, Ariana got on her knee's and begged exaggeratedly. "Please, help me! I am absolutely useless at picking dresses and bows and shawls and shoes...Help." With a groan, she looked at the dreaded wardrobe.

Chuckling, Vanora helped Ariana to her feet and sat her down on the bed. Picking out a dress from the corner ofthe wardrobe, she added accessaries. Ariana changed into the clothing and allowed Vanora to do her made up and hair.

Standing up she looked in the mirror. "_Not bad._" She thought.

Ariana was wearing a full length white dress. It didn't really have sleeves, long see through-ish material was hanging from her shoulders. The dress was fitted but Vanora had added a blood red corset over top for style. Her hair was half up in a bun and half let down. It was casual but elegant, with strands framing her face. Vanora had put stain to make her lip bright red and a silvery thin paste on her eyelid. She was also wearing white slippers.

Together, Ariana and Vanora walked to the tavern. Stopping at the entrance Vanora asked, "Are you ready? Remember, just fill there drinks and if you want talk to them. We're here to entertain them, not sleep with them."

Nodding Ariana took a deep breath and walked in. Ignoring the stares she was getting, Ariana grabbed a tray and filled some mugs. Seeing a couple of legionaries sitting quietly she walked over. They looked as if they had just arrived and didn't have any drinks, so Ariana quietly asked them, "Would you like a drink?"

The men looked up, the young good looking one answered. "Yes, thank you. I'm Antonio, but everyone calls me Tony. Are you new here?" Slightly more at ease, Ariana smiled "Yes, I am. My name is Ariana."

Tony introduced her to his two friends, Peter and Brock. They had just arrived to the fort a couple months ago and from the looks of it shy about meeting new people. Ariana started chatting to them, leaving only to give out more ale. They four of them became friends, but privately Ariana like Tony best. After awhile they left, saying they had guard duty and for her to have a good night.

Soon it was crowded in the tavern, and she was working up a sweat trying to keep up with the requests. The funniest part of the night had been when she went to the knights table. Ariana had just finished filling up the last mug when they realized who it was.

"Ariana!" Perceval exclaimed. Which caught all the knights attention. Even Lancelot looked up from snogging the bar maid on his lap. Laughing, Ariana gave a twirl and said, "You guys are oblivious, I must of walked by 50 times and I think only Tristan recognized me!" The scout smirked and nodded.

Blushing, Galahad and Gawain tried to make up a excuse.

"Well, you looked . . ." "The dress . . ." "Your hair . . ." "Different"

Dagonet cut in to save them from further embarrassment, "You look exquisite."

Blushing, Ariana thanked them and told the previously occupied bar maid to lend a hand making all the knights laugh. No matter what she looked like she was still the same Ariana.

After a while, it started getting rowdy. Ariana looked up as Vanora yelled to be heard over the noise.

"Ari, I need to distract them!"

"Distract them?"

"Ya, can you dance?"

"Not well."

"Well, what can you do?" At this point Vanora was getting a little bit snappish

"I sing a little..." She trailed off unsure if it was wise to tell Vanora this information. Apparently not.

Shoving the younger girl in front of her, Vanora made her way to the center of the room. As if picking up on the mood, one of the men yelled for Van to "sing 'em a song." Shaking her head, Vanora yelled that Ariana (new girl) would. As Vanora took her leave, the pub quieted down to hear her.

Clearing her throat, Ariana started singing the song she usually reserved for religious festivals.

_I hear your voice on the wind  
__And I hear you call out my name_

Her voice weaved in, and out through the melody. The tavern was silent as the grave.

_"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free"  
_

Suddenly, a drum and flute joined in from the back of the room. Ariana continued singing, as she whirled around to see them.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow _

Getting into the song she swayed back in forth pouring more and more into to lyrics. 

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal _

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

Soon she was twirling in whirlwind, lost in the beat. 

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice_

Stopping suddenly, Ariana sang the last haunting line.

_I am the voice, I am the voice_

The tavern burst into cheers, Lancelot ran over and started twirling in the air all the while telling her how fantastic she sounded.

By the end of the night, she had lost her job as a serving girl and gained one as the regular entertainer; she also talked to the musicians in the back and convined them to join her. By far her favourite part of the night was when Tristan gave her a quick but bright smile. It had left her breathless for several minutes.

* * *

**Hehehehe, you gotta love the fluff. You know the drill, review if you want to and if you don't you'll go to hell...**

**NOT! LoL, **

**Enchantress**


End file.
